


Absolutely, Yes

by garbagecannot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecannot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send help ASAP, because Tanaka Ryuunosuke has the biggest, stupidest crush and he just doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely, Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I just love *clenches fist* ennotana so much  
> just give me ennotanas  
> lots of ennotanas
> 
> (also there's lots of suga in this bc I love him a lot...)

When it came to pinpointing the exact moment in time that Tanaka had his gay awakening, there was no easy way to say it. He knew decisions as big as these – about his life, about his sexuality – were supposed to be long and thought out, but Tanaka Ryuunosuke didn’t work that way.

He knew what he was and what he wasn’t.

And he knew that yesterday he was straight, and today, he was gay.

Noya suggested bi, after Ryuu had texted him the three words, “fucking volleyball shorts”, but Ryuu couldn’t really wrap his head around that one yet so he had just let Noya know that he was probably right. Noya was right a lot of the time, simply because Noya was the best. That was just how it went.

But if he was bi, then did it mean that he could find Kiyoko beautiful and still want to make out with half the volleyball club? Because if it did, then that was great. He’d roll with it.

And he did roll with it, bursting into the clubroom with the energy of a man invigorated, simply because finding guys attractive and having that be okay seemed to make his life twice as interesting, and Tanaka liked that. He liked interesting.

It made fighting on the court that much more fun, and it made him see all the goddamn unresolved sexual tension floating around their club as less of a ‘wow ok’ and more of a ‘jesus it’s getting gay in here please lock yourselves in a closet and kiss already’. But that was said with the utmost kindness of course, with the good intentions of helping all the hopeless gays in the room to get their shit together.

Coming out to the team wasn’t really a big deal, either. Ryuu had just blurted it out after telling Suga out of the blue that he was kinda pretty, and everyone just shrugged and accepted it. Suga had laughed, pulling a hand up to attack his buzz cut with renewed vigor.

“You better not just be saying that because someone dared you to,” the vice-captain teased.

“No way,” Ryuu promised.

“I’m a taken man, though,” Suga added, with some extra thought.

“Oh, no, no, oh my god, I wasn’t –” Tanaka raised his arms; a gesture of surrender. “Dating you would be like dating my mom. No offense.”

Suga had only rolled his eyes and attacked his head again.

Being one to adapt quickly, it wasn’t long before the rest of the club was starting to get over the shock of Ryuu and Noya talking about hot volleyball players from other teams, and pretended once again that they did not know the two members of the club in question.

They got the occasional scoff from Kinoshita, who was simply laughing at the irony of it all, and sometimes Tsukishima would look pointedly at them, for reasons that Tanaka had simply dubbed ‘Tsukishima being salty as usual’.

And it was chill and all, until Noya brought up _actual feelings._

Dammit Noya, why you gotta ruin it with emotions?

“Would you go out with anyone on our team?” The libero asked, as the two of them were going through stretches before practice.

“Uh, I dunno,” Ryuu shrugged truthfully. “Never really thought about it.”

“Really? Never?” Noya’s eyes shined with something that Tanaka couldn’t quite identify. “I think you should give it a go! You don’t gotta like, date them for real, but think about it! In your head, and stuff.”

“Sure, okay,” he murmured his assent, reaching forward, and feeling his muscles tighten. He relaxed a little.  

There was a moment of silence, when Ryuu thought their conversation was over, until Noya suddenly chirps, “You thinking yet?”

“What? You meant right now?”

“Hell yeah I meant right now!”

“Uh,” he said. How was he supposed to do so, he wondered, because imagining the rest of the team in skirts really didn’t do anything for him… at least, not much…

“Okay, okay,” Noya’s smile widened. “Let’s just start easy. Think about…” His head swiveled around, surveying the faces in the gym. He paused for a second. “Think about Chikara.”

Ryuu blinked. Then he hissed, “How is that easy? Ennoshita has a girlfriend!”

“Oh, boy,” Noya only laughed. “With all that pudding he eats, I bet kissing him would be sweet.”

“Noya, what the hell? Is this your way of telling me you’re gay for Ennoshita?!”

“Nah, I have my own special someone in mind.” He winked. “But when we do laps, I’m telling you, check out those legs, man.”

And Tanaka did, because Noya was usually right, and he had no real reason to refuse. 

It was on that day that he found out that Ennoshita actually had really nice legs.

He also found out that he was a lot gayer than he had originally thought.

* * *

 

Crushes were not supposed to be that fucking spontaneous.

In the scheme of romance, Ryuu had always envied Ennoshita with a burning passion – that boy could work miracles with the ladies apparently, and could hold a conversation with Kiyoko without being slapped or ignored. He was supposed to be a mortal enemy. He was supposed to be evil on the inside, to make up for that perfect little smile he had.

On the other hand, he was also Ennoshita future-volleyball-captain Chikara, who put up with all the second years and their bullshit, worked harder than ever to hone his skills even without being a starter, had the patience of a saint, and protected the first years as if he were a hen and they were his chicks. He also had nice legs.  

In short, he was pretty darn hard to hate.

Or, to rephrase, he was pretty darn easy to like.

And Tanaka Ryuunosuke really, really liked him.

Him and his stupid face and his pretty eyes and his determination and his perfect little smile and how he was kind of cute when he was angry, like holy shit, he’d do this thing with his eyebrows when he glared really hard and it was super adorable and - 

Ryuu was fucking screwed.

Impossibly spontaneous or not, this was a crush that was not going to go away overnight.

* * *

 

He tried to convince himself to un-fall for Ennoshita by tailing said person while he was meeting with his girlfriend. Yes, it may not have been the most conventional way to do things, but Tanaka decided 'conventional sucked', and he needed to end this before it got too out of hand.

Unfortunately, luck decided not to smile for him that day, because he came across Karasuno’s number 6 _breaking up_ with his girlfriend, which did no favors to him whatsoever. He was not ready. This was not how things were supposed to go.

“This was always just going to be a high school thing,” she had been saying softly, and Ennoshita had hummed in agreement.

“I’m … sorry I didn’t spend more time with you when I should’ve.”

“Your club is important to you.” It was slight, but she smiled. “I really admire that. I only wish that I had been nearly as important as that.”

“I’m really sorry,” he replied, expression downcast. “Once upon a time, I would’ve been able to give it up for you, but it means too much to me now. There’s nothing else I can say.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too.” She placed a palm on his shoulder. “If you ever need it, you know where to find me. I don’t know if you’ll want to, but I’d like it if we could still be friends.”

“Of course.” The promise was empty. Promises like that almost always were.

“Well… take care.”

“You too.”

He watched her walk away. Ryuu and Ennoshita both. The latter sighed.

“… what’s up, Tanaka?” The brunet asked, not turning around. “You won’t get much out of seeing a breakup, you know. You’ve sort of got to start a relationship before you can actually end it.”

“Ennoshita.” He called, not at all surprised at being found out. He was more focused on the way the other’s hands trembled by his side. What he would give to take those hands in his own, and tell him it would all be okay. “Let’s go get some ramen.” He said instead. “Celebrate being single again.”

* * *

 

Ennoshita didn’t cry once. He was on the verge of it, sometimes, when he had remembered bits and pieces – their relationship had been going since the middle of first year, and Ryuu assumed it was his first serious one – but his eyes remained dry, and so did his sense of humour, so Tanaka wasn’t really worried.

It was the first time they had really hung out together like this. If they weren’t in a frenzied study session, Ennoshita was usually off with Kinoshita and Narita while Ryuu skipped around with Noya, so it was an interesting change of pace. A pleasant one, even.

If he closed his eyes and pretended, it could even be a date.

Too bad it was all wishful thinking.

“Tanaka?”

He looked up at the sound of his name. The sudden light flooding into his eyes made him squint.  

“Did you fall asleep?” Ennoshita looked on in disbelief. “We’re in the middle of a crowded restaurant during rush hour and you fell asleep.”

“I didn’t fall asleep!” He protested. “I was just … thinking!”

“Dangerous pastime.” The brunet mused, waving his chopsticks. “Wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Hey! That’s rude!” Ryuu shoved him. “Fucking fight me.”

“Maybe later.”

“Fight me and loser pays for the food.”

“Maybe later,” Ennoshita repeated with a barely concealed smile. “We can fight for dessert. But I’m almost certain you would win, anyway.”

* * *

 

When Tanaka told Noya about this outing over the phone that night, Noya practically exploded.

“You went on a consolation date with Chikara after his girlfriend broke up with him?!”

It sure felt like that, but Ryuu, now in his right mind, did not want to think about it. “No! It’s not like that!”

“What about that is _not_ like that!?”

“What about that _is_ like that?!” He gestured wildly in multiple directions, then remembered Noya couldn’t see him. He settled for making his tone indignant instead. “It was just us being bros! A dude outing, to take the guy’s mind off the girl that just wasn’t for him!”

“’A dude outing’ he says!” Noya huffed. “Ryuu, you had one job. Get him while he’s down! You want to take his mind off her? Then put it somewhere! Specifically, put it on you!”

“That’s taking advantage of the situation!”

“Yes, and that’s exactly what I’m telling you to do!”

Ryuu groaned, placing a hand dramatically to his forehead. “Why him? Why me?”

“Because,” Noya grated insistently. “I’m sick of seeing you give up on every guy you like because you think they’re never going to be into you.”

“What? I don’t give up on – wait, I never told you I liked anyone!”

“That was before, and this is now.”

“What do you mean?”

“You may not have even noticed the crushes, because they’re way more low-key than with Kiyoko-san, but I’m your best friend, Ryuu. I know you. I left you alone before because I thought you’d figure it out, but…”

“But…?”

“Chikara’s good for you.” Noya concluded, seeming to have more to say, but not willing to say it aloud. “And you, him. Don’t give up on him, Ryuu. Even if you have to chase his ass down and confess when the goddamn cherry blossoms are blooming.”

* * *

 

Tanaka didn’t know what to make of Noya’s words, so he took up the hobby of staring at Ennoshita at inopportune times instead. At first, he had convinced himself that it was to ensure that the brunet was doing alright, but after one too many appreciative glances at that fucking skin gap between knee pads and volleyball shorts, Ryuu decided that he really couldn’t come up with any more excuses. Even just to himself.

He also realized belatedly that he had stopped trying to un-fall for the guy, and was falling at full speed ahead.

Weeks passed by and it almost become routine at practice to check his future captain out, if only to gauge his reactions to the things people said to him, or to see him laugh again – because it was a laugh he’d never tire of. It was a laugh he could listen to forever. It was cheesy, and it was kinda gross to start thinking things like that, yeah, but Ennoshita was a piece of art so who even cared at this point.

Suga, apparently.

“Tanaka, you’re spacing out again.” The vice-captain walked up to him, gently thwacking him over the head. “One more missed spike and Ukai will get mad.”

“Ugh,” Ryuu said. “Sorry, I’ll get the next one.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” The wing spiker put his hands on his hips, pulling a face. “My spiking? Is there a problem?”

“No, no,” Suga waved his hand dismissively. “About why you’re spacing out.”

“Oh, that. I don’t know what’s up with that.” He chuckled nervously. “Must be just nerves! Maybe if I run over to Kiyoko-san, she’ll hit me and – ”

“Tanaka.” Suga said sternly. “Are you alright?”

Something in his vice-captain’s gaze made his expression soften, and he sighed, resignation already settling in. Nothing could be hidden from Suga. Absolutely nothing. Unless a suitable distraction could be given, like say, someone were to produce a pot of mapo tofu from thin air, then Suga could see all.

“Suga-san,” Ryuu began. “I’m so fucking gay.”

“That’s nice, Tanaka, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“No, I am not okay. I am gay and I am losing my shit.”

Suga had the audacity not to laugh, but the amusement was clear in his eyes. “Well, if we’re going to solve your problem, you’re going to have to tell me more than that.”

“What can I say? He’s so ughhhhh,” Tanaka made some indistinguishable noises. “Like I’ve never been this gay before, so I don’t know how to deal.”

“For starters, you’re going to have to use actual words to describe him.” Suga blinked as his name was called, and he shot his underclassman an apologetic smile. “We’ll discuss this later. Keep your form up!”

Ryuu nodded absentmindedly, locating the nearest volleyball to pick up and return to Kageyama so they could practice spikes again.

“You okay?” A voice called as he drew near, and his gaze found Ennoshita, who was running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, fine, totally fine. Why?” 

The other shrugged. “Just wondering. You haven’t been as … loud today.”

“Oh? You want me to be loud?” He raised his eyebrows, entirely unintentionally, but felt that it suited the moment. Even if his crush’s deadpan told him otherwise.

“Let’s not go there.” Ennoshita said. “If you’re fine, then hurry up. If you take any longer, Kageyama just might kill Hinata over there.”

“Man, I can see that, I should get going!” At the last moment, however, he turned. Spontaneity couldn’t fail him now. This was his time. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that it was now or never. Make-it or break-it. “Wait, Ennoshita! Stay after practice if you can? I want to talk about something with you.”

“Sure?” The brunet shrugged, even as he was starting to be towed away by Kinoshita and Narita, who were muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘we need to give them the talk’. Ryuu brushed it off as nothing, feeling his strength suddenly returning full force because he was going to just come out and say it. There was nothing stopping him now. He had signed the contract and sealed it. Time to die.

He ran straight through Hinata and Kageyama’s set-up, earning a scowl from the setter and an enthusiastic high-five from the decoy, and got ready to spike the best he’s spiked in a while. The first years, seeming to feel the energy radiating off of him, positively glowed.

"You're so cool, Tanaka-senpai," Hinata gushed, while Tanaka preened.

“Tanaka-senpai,” called Kageyama, settling in place.

He grinned. “Send it to me. Up high!”

* * *

 

To be fair, spiking past Tsukishima had never felt so good at it did at that moment. The blond had scowled, but Tanaka thought this was a great time to parade around shirtless, so he did so, even with Daichi and Suga on his tail.

Suga caught him first, and he shooed Daichi away to deal with Noya – literally bouncing off the walls, for god knows what reason – and eyed Tanaka knowingly.

“How’s the gay?” He asked, with a completely straight face.

“It’s better,” Ryuu responded. “I’m gonna tell him, I decided.”

“Good for you! I was just about to suggest that.”

“Ah, but I beat you to it!”

“I hope it goes well.” Suga hit him on the back, hard. “Now put your shirt back on before coach really starts yelling.”

“I’m more scared of Daichi, to be honest.”

“And to be honest, Daichi’s given up on trying to stop you.” The vice-captain grinned. “That, by the way, is not permission to make him mad on purpose! I hope your potential boyfriend keeps you in line when we’re gone. Though I’m sure he will.”

“My …?” Ryuu looked at him, mouth dropping open a little. “You know who…?”

Suga smiled secretively. “I have my ways. Go get him, tiger.”

He groaned, because Sugawara was such a fucking parent, but it wasn’t without his own smile stretching across his face. “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

Ennoshita had waited very obediently for him to finish. He didn’t have clean-up duty, but helped with a little to pass the time, and was standing by the clubroom doorway when Tanaka had finally walked out. Everyone else had already gone home, so Ryuu twisted the key in the lock and pocketed it.

“Tanaka?” He asked cautiously, eyebrows raised. He was clearly confused, wondering what on earth would have caused Tanaka to ask him to stay behind, but Ryuu couldn’t think about anything beyond how adorable he looked that way, so he simply let the truth come out. Or attempted to, at least.

He wasn’t counting on his brain to walk out on him at this very crucial moment like it just did. But life was full of unexpected things! So he must go on without it.

“Hey. So. Uh.” He grimaced, scratching the back of his head. “There’s no real easy way to say this…”

Ennoshita crossed his arms, though his expression remained open. “Just spit it out. It’s weird when you’re all... nervous like this.”

“Shut up! I’m doing my best…” He fumbled with his bag. “So um. What I’m trying to say is… shit… how do I even…”

The brunet looked further perplexed, but didn’t say a word. He knew it would come out eventually – even if it wasn’t as eloquent as Ryuu wished he could be – and he was right.

“Okay, but hear me out,” Tanaka commenced, almost wailing. “God, Ennoshita, with those damn thighs and that rich boy haircut, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Ennoshita blinked.

Ryuu groaned. “That was not what I was supposed to say.”

“You…?” Ennoshita ventured, eyebrows furrowing and face remaining eerily constant. He bit his lip. “Do you, maybe, like me?”

Apparently that was all it took for the dam to break.

“Yes, wow, god, yes! I absolutely like you!” Ryuu blabbered, all the energy in him coming out at once. He wanted nothing more than to run away screaming, but with all of his strength, kept his feet planted in place; ready for his running faucet of a mouth to embarrass him further. “Y-you’re just so … you! And that’s great! I like that! And you’re like, so fucking…” He gestured vaguely.

“I’m glad to know that I’m so fucking…” Ennoshita repeated the vague gesture, but a giggle was threatening to burst from his throat. “Oh my god. Is this how you plan on picking up chicks, Tanaka?”

“It’s how I plan on picking up Chik…” He winked, all the while regretting every single decision he ever made in his life. “… ara.”

Ennoshita shoved him, but he couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. “I hate you.”

Tanaka clutched his chest dramatically. “Do you really?”

“No.” The brunet was still laughing. “I just can’t believe this.”

“You know I’m kinda offended, because I poured my beautiful, pure heart out to you and you’re standing there laughing.”

“Sorry! I’m just…!” His eyes were wide now, apologetic. A warm blush spread over his face, and he tried to cover it with his hands. “I’m happy? I’m happy and I don’t know why!”

“You can’t just say that! You don’t know what you’re doing to me!”

“I can take a good guess.” He grinned, a lingering glow to his cheeks, “You’re not exactly subtle.”

“So do you…?”

“Do I…?”

“Do you like me, too?”

“… yes,” he mumbled, low. “I just, I never thought, you know. I never thought this could be a thing. That you and me…”

"Yeah, this... this whole thing..."

"Isn't it kind of surreal?" Ennoshita smiled sheepishly. "I mean, it's you! And me! Honestly... wow... but I'm happy. I am. I just don't want to wake up and find out that this is all a dream, you know?"

“Can I kiss you?” Ryuu asked suddenly, though his heart was thrumming so loudly he could practically hear it.

“Um,” Ennoshita squeaked, face growing red. “Right now?”

He felt his own face flush, the heat searing across his skin. “Actually, on second thought, I don’t think I can handle it right now.”

“Me neither.” The brunet confessed, averting his eyes. “But um. We can. We can hold hands? If you want?”

“Y-yeah,” He said, as they both kept their hands exactly where they were. “Yeah, uh, if you want to.”

“Um,” Ennoshita tried.

“Sorry, just let me –“

“I don’t think this is how –“

Ennoshita started laughing again. Here they were, two teenagers almost at the start of their final year of high school, and they couldn’t figure out how to hold hands properly.

“We fucking suck.” Ryuu said, laughing along with him. “Noya would be so ashamed.”

“The entire team would be ashamed.” He pointed out. “I can’t believe I ever thought you could be smooth.”

“You’ve had a girlfriend! You’re one to talk!”

“Just take my hand, you asshole, we’re walking home together.”

“We are?”

“We are.”

“… Chikara, you’re the actual cutest human being I have ever met.”

“You know, if I wasn’t so flattered, I would punch you.”

“You picking a fight?”

“6pm, Saturday, my house. Don’t be late.”

Ryuu stared at him for a good minute. “… what the hell, that was damn slick. I’ll be there.”

The brunet only smiled, a little too embarrassed by his own forwardness to say much else. “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
